Episode Twenty-five: Luvdisc At First Sight!
' Liam: "Thanks for letting me join your travels." Zane: "No worries, Liam. The more people, the better. But I wanted to ask you something before we continue on." *Stops walking* "Will you have a Pokemon battle with me?" Liam: "Sure, we'll use 3 Pokémon and if all of the 3 Pokémon on either side is unable to battle, that match is over, by the way, we can both make substitutions if necessary, and here's my first Pokemon. *toss a heal ball in the air*, Minun, here we go!" ' Minun: "Mai mai" (I'm ready) Zane: "A Minun, huh?" Zane's Pokedex: "Minun, the Cheering Pokémon. Minun cares more for its teammates than for itself, sending off showers of sparks while cheering them on." Liam: I caught Minun before I joined you! Zane: *Takes a Pokeball out* "Awesome! Time to show you my first Pokemon!" ' Zane: "This is my Cyndaquil." Liam: "So that's a Cyndaquil!" ' Liam's Pokedex: "Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset." Liam: "So its a Fire-type. Don't let your guard down, Minun!" Minun: *nods* "Mai Mai" (Understood) Liam: "Let's start with Iron Tail" ' Zane: "Cyndaquil, dodge it and use Flame Charge!" ' Liam: "Dodge that, then use Metronome!" ' Pidove: "Pidove dove, Pidove dove dove Pi pi dove" (Metronome's unpredictable, There's no telling what attack Minun will use) ' Liam: "I've never seen a Metronome do that before. Zane, what attack did Metronome warp into?" Zane: "Not sure. Metronome's not a move that I'm familiar with. Cyndaquil, dodge and use Ember!" ' Zane: "Cyndaquil!" Liam: "I think Metronome warped into a Flying Press attack." ' Zane: "Alright! Now Cyndaquil's sparked for battle! Let's show them your Flame Charge at full strength!" ' Liam: "Wild Charge, maximum power" ' Liam: "Oh no, Minun!" Arthur: "Both Minun and Cyndaquil are unable to battle! The first match is a draw! Bring out your second Pokemon!" Amy: "Go, Zane!" Holly: "Show him what you're made of!" Zane: *Nods and smiles while returning Cyndaquil to its Pokeball* "You were great, Cyndaquil. Take a nice rest for now." *Tosses another Pokeball* "Go, Croconaw!" ' Liam: "Minun return, *smiles while looking at Minun in his Heal Ball* thanks Minun, you were amazing. Get some rest. So he's using a water type now" ' Liam's Pokedex: "Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. Once it bites down on something, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. But new fangs grow back quickly." Liam: "I guess Totodile must've evolved. Alright, Gulpin, I choose you! ' Gulpin: "Guuul pin" (It's my turn) Zane's Pokedex: '''"Gulpin, the Stomach Pokémon. Gulpin is able to swallow items of its own size whole, as its stomach compresses most of its body. Its unique stomach acid allows it to digest almost anything." Zane: "Start with Bite!" ' Liam: "Use Pound to dodge, aim your antennae to the ground" ' Zane: "Croconaw, jump after Gulpin and use Hydro Pump!" ' ' Liam: "Gulpin, No!" Gulpin: "Gul gul gul gul gul gul gul gul" (HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT) Liam: "Hot? Hold on, hot? *calls to Zane* Zane, your Pokedex, check out what move it is since Gulpin is saying "Hot" repeatedly?" Zane: "Sure..." Zane's Pokedex: "Scald is a move that, along with causing initial damage, also causes burn damage." Zane: "Scald? But I told Croconaw to use Hydro Pump. Still, it's a good move I guess." Liam: "So Croconaw learned how to use Scald." Amy: "Why didn't Croconaw use the move Zane told it to use?" Arthur: "Sometimes Pokemon misunderstand the command their Trainer gives them. It happens from time to time." Zane: "Okay, Croconaw, while Gulpin's taking damage from the Burn, use Bite again!" ' ' Liam: "Gulpin, please stand up, I know you can, please Gulpin?" ' Arthur: "Guess that's it for Gulpin. The winner of this round goes to..." ' Liam: That's the spirit, Gulpin. We don't give up hope! ' Liam: "Now what?" Amy: "I know that light from anywhere." Arthur: "This battle just got a whole lot more interesting." ' Swalot: "SWALOOOOOOOOOT" (Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!) Liam: *excited* Awesome! Gulpin has evolved into Swalot! Liam's Pokedex: "Swalot, the Poison Bag Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gulpin. Swalot sprays a powerful poison onto its opponents from its pores." Zane: "That's great, Liam! Now Swalot's a much stronger opponent! Croconaw, let's show them what we've been through together! Use Hydro Pump!" ' Liam: "Block it with Hyper Beam!" ' Zane: "Croconaw, look out!" ' Zane: "Croconaw!" ' Arthur: "Croconaw's unable to battle, so, Swalot wins the second round!" Holly: "Zane's down to his last Pokemon, right?" Amy: "Yeah. I hope he's got a plan to make some comeback soon." Arthur: "It's Zane. Of course he does. At least, I'm really hoping for something clever from him." ' Zane: "You're really strong, Liam. I can tell by how much your Pokemon love the battle. That shows that you have a really close bond with your Pokemon. I feel the same way about my Pokemon. I'll always believe in their strength, and that's why I'll give you everything that I've got to give." *Tosses the Pokeball* "Go, Espeon! You're the star of this battle now!" ' ' Liam: "No, Swalot!" Arthur: "Swalot is unable to battle! This round goes to Espeon!" Espeon: *Purrs cutely* ' Liam: "I guess the burn damage took its toll on you. Sorry Swalot, but you deserve a nice long rest" ' Liam: "It's finally your turn, I choose you!" ' ???: "Zeeeeeeeeeeelf" (Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!) Zane: "Whoa, never seen a Pokemon like that before." Zane's Pokedex: "Azelf, the Willpower Pokemon. Known as "The Being of Willpower." It sleeps at the bottom of lakes to keep the world in balance." Zane: "That's a Legendary Pokemon. This'll be a great battle. Espeon, get Azelf with Quick Attack!" ' Liam: "Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" ' Zane: "Espeon, dodge it!" ' Zane: "Psybeam, go!" ' Liam: "Block it with Flamethrower, Azelf" ' Liam: "Now that was a draw." ' Zane: "I wouldn't say that was much of a draw, Liam." ' Liam: "Quick, use Iron Tail with maximum power" ' Liam: "Ack, Azelf" Azelf: *moans* "Zelllllll.....ugh" (I'm done........ugh) Arthur: "Azelf is unable to battle! Espeon wins, and that makes Zane the winner of this battle!" Zane: "Yeah! We won!" Espeon: *Purrs excitingly* ' Liam: "You were excellent, Azelf, you deserve a nice long rest" ' Zane: "Thanks for that awesome battle. You're a really strong Trainer, and your Pokemon are strong too. Hope we can battle again with even better stakes on the rise." ' Liam: "Who's that Pokemon?" Liam's Pokedex: '''"Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokémon. Luvdisc group together during breeding season, covering the surface of the ocean in a brilliant pink." ' Liam: "Luvdisc is attacking us with Hydro Pump. Minun, stop that Luvdisc!" Zane: "I'll lend a hand, too!" *Activates a Pokeball and tosses it out onto the field. Croconaw appears* ' Liam: "Watch out, that's Attract!" ' Liam: "Minun, snap out of it!" *thinks to himself* "My Minun is male, so I guess that Luvdisc is female" ' Liam: "That was Double-Edge, and a strong one!" ' Liam: "Are you okay to keep going?" Minun: *nods* "Mai!" (Yes!) Zane: "We'll help out, too. Croconaw, use Hydro Pump on Luvdisc!" ' Minun: "Mai? Mai mai!" (Wait? I got it!) ' Minun: "Mai Mai Mai, Nun Mai mai mai nun nun" (Here's the plan Cyndaquil, I'm going to teach you a new move, Croconaw will distract Luvdisc) Cyndaquil: "Cynda?" (A new move?) Minun: "Mai mai mai mai, mai mai!" (I'm gonna teach you, Wild Charge) Liam: Zane, do you translate Minun's language? Zane: "Sorry. I don't speak Pokemon, really. But I think Minun wants Cyndaquil to work with it to stop Luvdisc. If that's the case, then Croconaw can distract them. Croconaw, use Bite on Luvdisc!" . Zane: "Liam, Croconaw and I will keep Luvdisc busy while Minun and Cyndaquil work some kind of plan out. Please take care of Cyndaquil for me." Minun: "Mai mai mai" (Follow my lead) ' Minun: "Mai mai, mai mai mai" (Now you try, Cyndaquil) Cyndaquil: "Cynda quil quil" (I'm not sure if I can do it!) Minun: "Mai mai mai, Mai nun nun" (Of course you can, I believe in you) ' Cyndaquil: "Cynda, cynda" (Minun, watch out!) ' Minun: *whimpers* "Maai mai mai" (I can't look) ' Liam: "Attract didn't work?" Arthur: "Attract only works on the Pokemon of the opposite gender. If it didn't work on Cyndaquil, then Zane's Cyndaquil is female; making that Luvdisc a male." Zane: "I know you can do it, Cyndaquil! Croconaw, use Bite again!" . Liam: "Actually Luvdisc is female and so is Cyndaquil, there's has to be way to win this" Minun: "Mai mai mai, mai mai" (That's your cue, Cyndaquil) ' Zane: "Great! Croconaw, use Bite once more!" ' Liam: "That was Wild Charge! A risky move that does a lot of damage to its opponent which sometimes paralyzes it's opponent, but there's a side effect to Wild Charge, it takes recoil damage from it, which will hurt Cyndaquil a bit." Zane: "Cyndaquil, you were great out there. I'm so proud of you for learning Wild Charge." Cyndaquil: "Cyndaquil!" (Thank you!) ' Zane: "You can take this one, Liam. After all, I think Luvdisc would make an excellent addition to your team more than mine." Liam: "You're right, Go, Pokeball" '''' Liam: "I wonder why Luvdisc would attack us anyway?"